


Sublime's Tale

by Alannada



Series: Valarin Kindergarden [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story from child!Varda about Time before Arda, when young Ainur were living in Halls of Eru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sublime's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for the New Year (2014) for followers of [**vardathestarkindler**](http://vardathestarkindler.tumblr.com/)

A small girl was sitting on a blanket under an apple tree, smiling at you and braiding a few strands of her hair.

"Sooo… There was a girl, just like me… She had glowing silver hair, like mine, and dark blue eyes, and a cute face… And she was very, very pretty, and powerful, and wise, and everyone loved her because she was so kind and good. And they called her Sublime One," the small Starkindler started in a childish manner.

o0o

And she had a Dad, because all children have their Parents. Oh, he was not her real Dad - not in the way you have your Dad. It is a bit complicated when you are an Ainu. 

Sublime’s Dad was her Dad because she was born from his bright, good thought. And Sublime loved her Dad very, very much, he gave her everything she had: her powers, pretty dresses, dolls, ribbons… Because, you know, Dad loved her very much, because she was cute and kind. And pretty. And - the most important - because he was her Dad. I think all dads should give their children gifts and show them love.

So, one day Dad came to Sublime and said: “Come, dearest light, it is time to meet others. And you will choose your future husband.”

Sublime left her dolls and came to her Dad's side. “Daddy, I don’t want to have a husband. Boys are boring.”

“Oh, sweet princess, you must marry someone to become a great, wonderful queen,” he replied. “Queen of light is better than princess of light. Princesses must be cute and always listen to others. They must act properly, be silent and eat like small birds. And no one can give orders to a queen.”

After a long talk Sublime decided that she wants to be a queen, so she took Dad’s hand and went with him to a great hall. She was a stubborn girl and it was hard to make her change her mind. They went down a corridor and entered a big chamber she saw for the first time in her existence.

And here were many small beings, a bit like Sublime. And Dad was showing them to her and telling her their names. He was smiling at them all, small children, his eyes full of light, joy and pride.

And Sublime was looking where he was gesturing, remembering their names and looks.  
So, there was Manwë sitting on the floor and building a house for birds. Beside him sat Melkor, who was building a ramp he wanted to use to jump from. He was stealing Manwë’s hammer again and again. He was making a ramp above a small volcano Aulë was building (Melkor was stealing his hammer too, while making his ramp). On the slope of the volcano Yavanna was planting colorful flowers, and Ulmo was making a small lake and network of streams to bring them water. They both were covered with dirt and their robes were wet.

A bit away there was a small pile of pillows. Namo was sitting on it and judging Irmo, who had made a vision of flowers covering Vana’s fana - he was guilty because the vision had disappeared when he hadn't been concentrated, even if he had promised it would have lasted forever - or, at least, for five minutes. Nienna was sitting next to sobbing Vana and was comforting her, Estë was Irmo’s lawyer. Vairë was making a small tapestry to make everyone remember this day. Tulkas was standing behind Irmo to not allow him to run away.

Nessa was running around them all and Oromë was trying to catch her.

Sublime looked at the sight of all those small Ainur and gazed back at her Dad. Dad told her earlier who was bound to whom already and she realized that she could choose only between three boys: Manwë, Ulmo and Melkor.

"You can choose later, now go and play with them, sweet princess."  
And Sublime went forward, slowly. She created a flower made of light and gave it to Vana.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to J. R. R. Tolkien (unless stated otherwise)  
> I am not a native speaker and have a bad case of dysgraphia. If you find a mistake in any of my texts feel free to send me a pw about that and I will fix it.


End file.
